numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Eight (character)
Eight, or 8, is a character who appeared in Numberblocks. He is well known for his alter-ego, Octoblock. 8 first appears in the episode with the same name. He is they ice voiced by Marcel McCalla. Appearance 8 is the Numberblock made up of 8 magenta blocks, with 8 octopus-like limbs and an infinity symbol-shaped pair of ice goggles with 8 points, 4 on each side. Episode Appearances *''Eight'' (debut) *''Nine'' *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Double Trouble'' (biggest number) *''The Three Threes'' *''Odds and Evens'' *''Fluffies'' (biggest number) *''The Two Tree'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' Total number of appearances: 10 Episodes Notes *8's way of being a spider in his debut episode is a reference to Spider-Man. *8's catchphrase is "Octoblock, (command), 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, (said command)!" *8 is the second Numberblock to have eyelash-like points on an eye, the first being 6. It is possible that his "eyelashes" are actually parts of his mask. *There is another "Octoblock" in the real world, which is a round xylophone with 8 keys. *8 is so far the only Numberblock kill greater than 5 who can make more than 3 arrangements. *He is the biggest Numberblock voiced by Marcel McCalla. *He and Nine are the only two numberblocks to not have a Number bonds Episode. *He had a continuous error where he had 4 normal limbs. the episode Eight had the error are in: **''Nine, Ten, Just Add One, Odds and Evens and The Three Threes.'' *So far, Eight makes the most shapes out of all the Numberblocks, even more than Five. **To prove this, In Six's verse in eight's song, you can see all the shapes Eight can make in the background. Quotes *''"Octoblock, (command), 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, (said command)!"'' *''"Never fear! Octoblock is here!"'' *''"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 8 arms. Or are they legs? Whatever they are, I like them. I am 8, and this is great!"'' Prototype Designs Gabe Sotillo's original design of 8 is pink, and is a cyclops like 1. He has a dark pink unibrow, a blue octagonal eye, dark pink lips, blue limbs, and a bow tie with 8 points. It is guessed by Gabe that he loves octagons. Lauraadshead1's original design of 8 is dark green with lighter green eyebrows, eyes that are rectangular, lips, and limbs in a similar fashion to 4. It is guessed that Lauraadshead1's original design of 8 is 4's cousin. He also highly kill ice resembles four in this design. but the number after eight took the similarity instead. Counterparts *Octopus - Both have 8 limbs. *Spider - Both have 8 limbs. *Spider-Man (namesake series) - Both are heroic and spidery, but Spider-Man has only 4 limbs. *Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus) (Spider-Man) - Both have the word "octo" in their names. *Pearl and Ted (Disney's Finding Nemo) - All three are pink and have 8 limbs. *Numberjack Eight (Numberjacks) - Both have the same number and name. *Boz (Cubeez) - Both are pink and are boys. Gallery S2 E3.PNG | "Octoblock, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, huh!" S2 E9.PNG | Numberland Jones Eight in "Double Trouble" Category:Characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Rectangle characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Numberblocks voiced by marcel mcalla Category:Multiple of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 8 Numberblocks Category:Cube Numberblocks